The Death Of Me
by ViaDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: For as long as I could remember it was always just Simon, Magnus and I. Until they came along. Sizzy, Malec and Clace.


**Hi, started a new story because I wanted to write this. This is a all mundane story. Um, as for my other stories I'm not sure as to what's going on with That's Adorable and Never On Their Own will be updated by the end of May, I promise. I don't own, this amazing world belongs to the genius that is Cassandra Clare, I just making them human. Enjoy!**

**Clary**

_Ever since I could remember it had been Simon, Magnus and I. Magnus was my adoptive brother, we started taking care of him when we were both three. We met Simon when we were four, he moved in next door. We only ever needed each other, best friends. We protected each other, and promised that no one else would ever get in the way. Until they came._

The first day of school was always crap. This year was no exception. We got our timetables in home room. Mr Starkweather was a bastard, we walked in and he started on at us.

'Guys, Simon, your t-shirt is inappropriate, Magnus I'm not gonna start on your clothes and makeup, you be here for a year and Clarrisa , your dress is too short, sort it'.

I moaned and rolled my eyes, pulling down the hem of my floral dress. Simon had a white t-shirt on with 'WhoreFace' written on the front. Magnus had impossibly tight red jeans, a Green Day top and old DM's. His eyes had thick eyeliner around them and purple lipstick.

'Welcome back kids, you all are seniors now, which means more work and probably thinking about how much you hate this place, but this year is so important. Good luck'. Magnus rolled his eyes and muttered profanities at Mr S.

I was absentmindedly drawing when the door swung open. 'Ahh, good you've arrived'. Three teenagers walked in, I glanced up and then back to my drawing. Mr S. looked around the room, there was a spare seat next to me, one the other side of Simon, who sat the other side to me and one next to Magnus, who was in front.

'Okay, Isabelle next to Simon, Alexander next to Magnus and Jonathan next to Clarrisa'.

'Its Jace'.

'Sorry, pardon?'.

'No one calls me Jonathan, they've always called me Jace'.

'Okay, Jace, sit next to Clarrisa'.

He pulled out the chair next to me, I looked up and was met with golden eyes. He smirked. I already knew he was gonna be the death of me.

**Alec**

If I was going to be honest, saying I didn't sent to leave LA would be an under statement, I was in an almost relationship with Mark. I was happy. And then, they go and drop that bombshell. I didn't understand why Jace, Iz and I couldn't stay, We all were nearly eighteen.

'Oi, Alec, help me find room A508'.

'Why?'.

'Its our home room'.

Oh, the joys of home room. The rooms on the top floor and five stories up. I had been here a grand total of ten minutes and already hated all of it.

**Isabelle**

I was the first to walk in our new home room. I glanced around, noticing eyes on me, I was used to that. I noticed one it particular, tanned, blue eyed, brown hair, gorgeous. Exactly my type.

'Okay, Isabelle next to Simon, Alexander next to Magnus and Jonathan next to Clarrisa'.

I walked towards this Simon, one look at a cute, nerdy boy who I hadn't noticed when I walked in.

'Its Jace'.

'Sorry, pardon?'.

'No one calls me Jonathan, they've always called me Jace'.

'Okay, Jace, sit next to Clarrisa'.

I rolled my eyes at my brothers attitude, he was being obnoxious, as usual. He was such a dick sometimes. I grinned at the boy next to me, 'I'm Izzy, I take it your Simon?'.

'Pleasure to meet you beautiful'.

Oh my god, Isabelle act normal, don't freak, don't let him know your a pussy.

'Likewise, Simon'. This boys gonna be the death of me.

**Magnus**

Today was like any other day, Simon was picturing Aline naked, because he's obsessed with her every move, Clary was drawing and I was thinking about how many days I have left until I can get out of this shit hole they class as a school. Start of our senior year and I'm already fed up. I barely notice the door opening, tuning it all out until I hear my name, a black haired blue eyes beauty is making his way towards me. He sits, and I look at him, only to find he's already looking.

I drop him a flirty wink, 'Hey Gorgeous'. He shoots me a confused look. He's gonna be the death of me.

**Jace**

I enter our home room after Iz, with Alec trailing behind. Our tutor, Jr Starkweather looks as we enter, 'Ahh, good, you've arrived'. He glances around the room, trying to work out where to fit us. I glance briefly around the room, a couple of hot girls, one blond, one Asian looking and one with dark hair. And then my eyes land on her, a dark red haired stunning girl is sat in the corner.

'Okay, Isabelle next to Simon, Alexander next to Magnus and Jonathan next to Clarrisa'.

'Its Jace'.

'Sorry, pardon?'.

'No one calls me Jonathan, they've always called me Jace'.

'Okay, Jace, sit next to Clarrisa'.

I saunter to the back and pull out the chair, with a can't be bothered but I'm super smart attitude.

She looks at me and my breath hitches, she's stunning. I smirk. She's gonna be the death of me.

**Simon**

Oh, my God. She's beautiful, she's looking at me. She's sitting next to me, she's talking to me. I'm freaking out, making myself look like a fucking idiot. Be cool, Simon, be cool.

'Pleasure to meet you beautiful'.

I managed it, I was cool. Oh fuck she's smiling at me. Don't be creepy, don't be creepy. Smile back, it's easy. This girls gonna be the death of me.

**1138 words! Go me! Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Magnus lives with Clary and Jocelyn because his mum killed herself and his dad didn't want him, his eyes are the same colour just not with the cat pupils. I've made Simon really cool on the outside but nerdy and nervous on the inside, Alec's already out and they are all going to be eighteen in the next nine months. I don't know why I didn't do Alec's first opinion of Magnus, moment of madness. Please review.**


End file.
